


The Angel's Mark

by CallaPendragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Betrayal, Fallen Angels, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallaPendragon/pseuds/CallaPendragon
Summary: The story of two fallen angels surviving together in the world of man.  Battling against others of their kind.





	1. Prologue

An inky blackness filled the empty space around them. So thick and dark you'd think that if you reached out your hand you could touch it. In the center of the darkness glowed a single ball of pure light, the source unknown, but within that light stood two people. A man with a face heart breakingly handsome veiled with soft golden hair. In his arms stood a woman, if you could call her a woman. A more apt description would be to call her the female embodiment of the night. Her hair was the same silken black as the darkness around them, a sharp contrast to the mysterious light that enveloped them. Her skin was the same pale cream of the moon, and when she opened her eyes they shined the same bright silver as the stars shifting to every color in the rainbow from time to time. However, the most extraordinary things about her were the wings protruding from her back made of the purest moonbeams. She was the Angel of the Night, and with her stood the human who had formerly been known as the Angel of the Day.

"Luna," he said lovingly, her name like a prayer on the tip of his tongue.

"David," she said her voice filled with adoration.

Suddenly the space around them turned red and shook with the force of an angry dragon.

"But my Lord!" cried Luna desperately, "He was once an angel as well! Do you not remember your son, Apollo?"

"Luna," boomed a voice that was indescribable, neither male nor female, neither young nor old,neither hoarse nor soft. It was everywhere yet at the same time it came from nowhere,  
When Apollo decided to take human form for a life cycle, he gave up being an angel during that cycle. He is not Apollo, he is David, he is the son of man. And you have broken your vow of involvement with a human. Until you redeem yourself the gates of Heaven will be forever closed to you."

With that the quake ended, leaving David dead on the floor.

Luna awoke with a jolt, breathing heavily, a shine of cold sweat covering her body.

"Twas only a dream, just a dream.It's not happening, not again."

Luna crossed her small one bedroom apartment over to the bathroom sink. She looked into the mirror, her long black hair was plastered to her forehead, and her silver eyes shown wildly. She glanced over at the digital clock. 5:30 am.

"Time to get ready." she said as she put the blue colored contacts in her eyes and pulled her long black hair into a bun.


	2. Chapter 2-Atreyu

On the bed in Luna's small apartment the young man awoke.  
"Urg," he grunted in pain, "Atreyu, what have you gotten yourself into now?"  
"Atreyu?"  
Atreyu spun around to look at the person in the doorway, a growl ripping through his throat.  
"Oh, shut up!" Luna scolded as she walked into the room. A tray of food and drink in her hands.  
"Who are you?" he growled.  
"That's what I'd like to know."  
"Why should I tell you?!"  
"Oh, I don't know," she said sarcastically, "You jumped in front of my car. I took you home. I bandaged you up." she said pointing to the linens that were wrapped around his chest and hip, holding the tray in one hand, "You're sleeping in my bed." she continued now pointing to the bed, "AND I made you breakfast." she finished putting the tray on the edge of the bed.  
"Why did you do it if I'm such a bother then?"  
"Cuz I'm the one that hit you... and I can't abandon a little kitten in need." She said running her fingers through his black hair.  
"I'm not a child!"he said defiantly.  
"No, you're not." she said pulling her hand back, "However, I'm far older than you can imagine."  
"Who's that in the picture?" he asked refering to a very old 1800's portrait of a young man with gold colored hair and sky blue eyes. He stood with a woman that looked exactly like Luna. The only differences between the two was that Luna appeared twenty years older than the woman in the portrait and she wore a different style of clothing. The portrait was surrounded with wild flowers and incense. It appeared to be a mini shrine to the couple.  
Luna looked up at the portrait pausing for a while before answering, "That was my anscestor, Grandma Luna. I was named after her actually... That's her lover David beside her."  
"You look exactly like her."  
"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm named after her."  
Silence filled the air for a few moments. Atreyu glanced at his bandages and said, "You saw them, didn't you?"  
"What, your tattoo?"  
"Yeah, that. So you know what I am?"  
"Yeah, an animal freak. So?"  
"Animal freak!?" He exclaimed jumping to his feet and grabbing Luna by the arm. He sent Luna and himself off balance. As he realized what was happening he put his arm around her waist in an attempt to protect her. The sound of ripping cloth filled the air as they fell to the ground.  
When Atreyu regained his senses he realized that as they had fallen, Luna's shirt had caught one of the round knobs on the bed. The whole back of her shirt had been torn open. He stared at the creamy white skin on her back and the moonbeam colored wing tattoos that covered it.  
"Luna... the Angel of the Night?"  
Luna sat up, and grabbed the robe from her bed post, putting it on to cover her exposed back and tattoos.  
"So... You're the REAL Atreyu... The Angel of Animals..." she said looking at him sadly.  
Atreyu's eyes became streaked with black and filled with rage, "You couldn't possibly be Lady Luna!"  
The contact from Luna's right eye had popped out during their fall, and as she steadily grew angrier that eye became the color of fresh shed blood, "Oh? And what evidence makes you believe that?!"  
"Because Lady Luna would have had to have fallen! She couldn't have fallen!Not even the Angel of Darkness could taint her!"  
Luna's eyes widened in surprise then softened. She took out the contact from her left eye unveiling the soft pure silver that lay inside and said, "You always were a sweet child..."  
"What do you know?!"  
"I know that you protected me in the final battle quite well, even though you were tainted by my father. I also know that you served me well when we were children."  
"H-how?" stuttered Atreyu in surprise.  
"I told you," she said looking up at him calmly, "I'm Luna, the Angel of the Night."  
"If that's true, then why are you here? The Lady Luna I know would still be in Heaven. What could you have possibly done that could cause you to fall?"  
Luna's eyes changed from silver to the pale blue of unshead tears, "I fell in love..." she whispered sadly, "Anyway," she continued quickly before Atreyu had a chance to ask anything, "I need to get ready for work." She said walking over to her dresser, grabbing some clothes before retreating to the bathroom to change.  
'She fell in love?' Atreyu thought, 'But the only person Lady Luna ever loved was Apollo... Unfortunately..."


	3. The Betrayal

"Lady Luna, why am I going with you to work, again?" asked Atreyu as they past the place Luna had found him the night before.  
"First of all, it's just Luna, no 'Lady' understand? Secondly, I only performed first aid on you. We need to get you to a hospital for further testing." Luna's hair was up in a French Twist, and she was wearing royal purple scrubs.  
"What does my going to a hospital have to do with going to work with you?"  
"I work at a hospital." she answered patiently, "So the hospital we're going to is my job."  
"You work at a hospital?"  
"That's what I just said!" Luna's hands gripped the stearing wheel so hard they heard small cracking noises.

Dr. Johnson ran up to Luna as the pair walked through the hospital doors.  
"Dr. Standton! Do you think-"  
"Not now Dr Johnson." Luna interjected.  
"But Dr. Standton if you could just-" he began again holding out charts before he was again interupted.  
"Dr. Johnson!" Luna said firmly, "Where are we?"  
"A... hospital."  
"And why am I here?"  
"Because... you're... a doctor?"  
"Very good. That's exactly right. Now do you really think I don't have patients of my own to care for?"  
"no... But I didn't think you were with a patient yet."  
"Well, I am." Luna said grabbing Atreyu by his forearm, "He's right here, and we need to get him x-rayed now." she finished, dragging Atreyu away.

"Who was that?" Atreyu asked as Luna closed the door.  
"An annoyance." She answered walking over to the x-ray machine.  
"Obviously. But who is he?"  
"Dr. Luke Johnson. He's one of the other doctors here."  
"Ah-" he began as the door opened and in walked an older doctor. The doctor appeared in his late 40's early 50's, his once red hair had almost gone completely gray and was almost missing from his head. His eyes were covered by his large thick bottle cap glasses.  
"Dr. Lastufka, so you've decided to-" Luna was cut off as the older man began pointing a shinning blade at her.  
"Tom what-" again Luna was interrupted, this time by the older man running at her, the knife hungry for the taste of blood, her blood. Atreyu was on him quick as a flash, putting the man in a full-nelson, the man suddenly going weak in his arms. Surprised by the sudden lack of resistance from the old man, Atreyu let the old man drop to the floor. Hesitantly Luna approached him. She put her finger to his neck checking for a pulse.  
"He's dead." she stated as the door opened revealing Dr. Johnson.  
His eyes opened widely as they took in the scene before him, "Luna... what have you done?"  
"Tony, it's not-" Luna began.  
"MURDERER! SECURITY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.  
"Atreyu come on!" Luna said grabbing Atreyu's arm as she ran past the hysterical man.  
"Lady Luna, I'm sorry! I didn't-"  
"Atreyu shut up! That wasn't your fault." she then continued in little more than a whisper, "He was dead before he entered the room."  
"How smart you are Lady of the Night." said a voice from the rafters above. Luna and Atreyu stopped looking around them.  
"Aithne?" Luna whispered.  
A small figure dropped from the rafters. A young woman with flame red hair in a pixie cut with her bangs falling into her garnet eyes stood before them, "So you remember me, Demon Princess."  
"You're the only being I know with a voice like crackling flames." Luna answered, "Plus I smelled sulfur on the corpse."  
"Damn. I forgot how noticeable that scent is for you, Demon Princess. Especially... with your mother's fate."  
"Shut your trap!" Luna snapped.  
"Well, well, not so cool and collected when mummy is mentioned are you, Princess? Not that I blame you, I'd be ashamed too, if-"  
"Shut up!" Luna yelled, "My mother was a great woman! I have nothing to be ashamed of!"  
Luna pulled Atreyu along running to her car as quickly as possible.  
"You keep telling yourself that, Princess." Aithne said disappearing.  
"I will." Luna growled as she and Atreyu tore out of the parking lot.


	4. The Crash

Luna and Atreyu race down the country road as law enforcement officers began tailing them. Their sirens blazed, the lights flashed, and they were in full persuit of the pair of Fallen.  
"My Lady, I'm sorry! This is all my fault it-"  
"Atreyu! Shut up!" Luna scowled.  
"But-"  
"STOP!"she said firmly, cutting him off, "This was premeditated. There was no way you could have known... in fact," she said more softly, "IF you hadn't been there... I might have died..."  
"What?" Atreyu asked surprised as they took a sharp turndown one of the other roads trying to shake off the police.  
"They used the body of a dear friend, I wouldn't have been able to fight back properly. I would have just dodged... til I failled to do so."  
"I understand that but... death?"  
"That blade was made with pure iron, and I would hope that by now you'd know iron in our blood can be permanently fatal to us."  
"Wait permanently?!"  
Luna smirked as she jerked the stealing wheel to the right, sending them flying off the road and into the small forest behind them.  
"Luna!?" Atreyu yelped as the car bounced over the rocks, twigs, and holes in the forest floor. The branches of the surrounding trees drummed on the windows and roof endlessly. Atreyu looked around wild-eyed as Luna's eyes narrowed piercingly in on a large oak tree that came closer at an alarming speed.  
"Luna!" he screamed one last time as the sound of crunching metal filled the air and the car burst into flames, incinerating the tree along with the Fallen pair.


	5. Rebirth

The sound of sirens filled the forest as the Police cars surrounded the burning wreck. Hours dragged on as they put out the fire and pulled out the bodies of the fallen pair. The men and women who had chased them down were disappointed that true justice would never be served for the murdered victim of the evil doctor. They wondered about the young man that had been seen with her. Was he her son? Her accomplice? Or just another victim? They no longer had a way to find out. They weren't able to find out his identity from the security video. It was sad that they had no name and no family to give him back to or bury him with.

About a mile away from the horrid scene was a clearing. A blinding white light shined in the center of the clearing. Two figures in grey robes materialized from within the light. Both seemed to be in their mid to late teens.   
Luna opened her shinning silver eyes to look at a very distressed and bewildered Atreyu.  
"Where are we? What happened? How did we get here?" Atreyu asked as he looked around him, his bare feet padding softly against the forest ground.  
"6,000 years since the fall... Are you telling me in all that time you've never had your body destroyed before?" Luna asked looking at him surprised.  
He looked back at her, his face a picture of frightened confusion as he shook his head.  
Luna looked at him sympathetically before hearing the police in the distance.  
"Come on!" She whispered urgently taking his hand as she ran off deeper into the forest, "I'll explain everything when we're safe."


	6. The Cabin

"What is this place?" Atreyu asked as they came across an old cabin.  
"Hush. The police are still close and you don't wanna have to explain to them how you 'survived' that crash if they see us. And believe me, they just pulled out our bodies they'll be pretty pissed if they see your look alike now." She whispered to him.  
Atreyu nodded now fearing the sound of his own voice as they entered the cabin. It appeared to only have a single physical room though curtains were put around the room to separate living, dinning and bathing areas. Upon entering Atreyu began to cough due to the displacement of years of dust. Luna rushed over, holding her breath as she quickly closed the windows and shutters.   
She sighed releasing her breath as she lit an old oil lamp, "It's safe to speak now." She said softly looking at him, "They aren't looking for us. If we lie low for a few days we can pick up new identities."  
Atreyu sat down in one of the ancient chairs, "You look more like yourself now..." He said softly, as he stared at her.  
Luna looked at him confused as she sat down, "Where have you been the last 6,000 years?"  
"The forest. With the animals. Where I'm supposed to be as their guardian."  
"So you know nothing of fooling humans."  
"Sure I do. That's why I haven't been shot with their noisy toys."  
Luna's mouth dropped in open shock, "Well... I guess I'll have to teach you everything from scratch."  
"Or we could go live in the forest."  
"Nah, humans are taking over the planet. That'll only work for a century or two."  
"Oh..."  
Luna sighed as she stood up. She wandered over to a dresser on the far side of the one roomed cabin and began to look through the clothes within the drawers.  
"We'll remain here for a couple of days." She said, "After that we'll need to set about getting used to our new identities."  
Atreyu nodded quietly.  
"Now as you know, we are basically immortal, and depending on the wound we heal quickly or even immediately. However, we will be living among humans so you will need to learn to suppress that ability. You will also need to get used to consuming food on a regular basis the way humans do. Finally you will need to learn how to age."  
"Age?"  
"Yes. You said earlier I didn't look like myself. That is because I forced myself to appear more worn than I am. Or in human terms I made myself look old."  
Atreyu stared at her silently for a moment before sighing, "Humans are so complicated!"  
For the first time in 6,000 years Atreyu heard Luna throw her head back in laughter.  
"You're right! They are very complicated creatures. But you have me. I'll help you learn to blend in among them."  
"And I will ensure that none of them hurt my Lady."  
Luna chuckled softly as she stepped behind the curtain, "Enough with the 'my Lady' stuff." She said as she changed clothes, "From now on call me Artemis."  
"The name the Greeks gave you? Why?"  
"Yea. And because Luna Standton is dead. She died in an unfortunate run in with the law with an unknown man. Her daughter, Artemis Standton, is now transferring with Luna's foster son, Atreyu Rainwater, from an overseas private school to the local high school for their senior year. They are both of legal age and can live on their own."  
Atreyu blinked at Luna confused, "Who?"  
'Artemis' laughed once more as she stepped from behind the curtain now wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black sweater, "Us Hun. Those will be our new identities."


	7. Chapter 1-The Beast

"Dr. Standton?" asked a young man in scrubs.  
Luna looked up from her clipboard as she sat at her supervisors desk, "Yes, Dr. Johnson, what do you need?"  
"It's Mr. Wallace. We still don't know what's wrong with him."  
"So?"  
"So! You always find out what's wrong."  
"In other words you want me to help him."  
"If possible, yes!"   
"Give me his charts." she sighed throwing her own clipboard onto her desk. He handed them to her eagerly.  
"Check him for AIDS." she said thrusting the charts into his chest after reading over them briefly. She stood up from her desk preparing to exit the room.  
"Why AIDS?"  
She looked back at him annoyed, "He's a serial rapist. He's been with dozens of women he doesn't know. It's not surprising. Just common sense."

"It seems you were right... Luna." said Dr. Johnson as he walked up to her after work.  
She grunted, "Took you long enough to figure it out. That should have been the first thing you checked for."  
"Yeah, right." he said nervously.  
"Is that all you wanted?" She asked as she let her hair down and pulled it back into a tail that reached to her ankles.  
"W-well I was wondering..."  
"Yes?" she asked smoothly.  
"Will you have coffee with me?"  
"What, like a date?" she said looking at him suspiciously.  
"W-well, yes please."  
"No." she answered walking to her car.  
"Why not?" he asked chasing after her.  
"I tried the dating thing once before," she said getting in, "it didn't work out."  
He hung in her car slightly through the open window as she buckled her seat belt, "Well how do you know it wont work with us?"  
She looked at him annoyed, "I just do."

It was dark that night as she drove through the country, on her way home in another city.The only light was that of the moon. She sighed, "I should just find an apartment closer to work." she chuckled, "Or a job closer to home."  
Suddenly green eyes reflected in the headlights. Luna tried to swerve to avoid the dumb animal, but failed as she heard the dull thud as the creature hit her wind shield.  
"Damn it!" she said pulling over, "Damn, damn, damn! You'd think animals would-" She stopped when she saw what she'd hit. Or rather a who. It was a young man with thick black hair.  
"Great. It's human." she sighed angrily as she lifted him, "Your just lucky I'm a doctor. If anyone- Eh?" She stopped surprised as she noticed how thick his hair was. It didn't feel like hair at all. It was rough and coarse, but at the same time soft, like fur.  
"Great, what have I found here?" she asked herself putting him in the backseat of her car.


End file.
